Hyperdimensional Kampfers
by TMCraze
Summary: NEET Philip Klements has been avoiding school for a long time, but when a mysterious stuffed crow starts talking to him, and his best friend Neptune starts asking him to come back to school, it's gonna be a world of hell for the (former) shut-in. Dealing with everything that goes on in the Kampfer universe isn't gonna be easy...can he do it? No determined pairings/harem. Rated T.


_There is no strength where there is no struggle. - Maya Angelou_

* * *

**Note:** (Nep is semi-mature Nep. DEAL WITH IT. SHE'S OOC, SO WHAT?!) This is the author here! This is just a briefing on who Philip Klements is. He is a shy, anti-social teen. His parents have work overseas, so Philip is left to do work himself. Philip is a NEET (Not in Education, Enrollment, or Training) and is very anti-social. But that is going to change soon. Enter the world of Philip!

* * *

(Philip POV)

"Oh god...what time is it? I need to check Elsword for anything new" I say as I get up from bed inside my small room.

"Why is my voice higher pitched than normal?" I ask as I head into the washroom.

There I see a woman with bright orange hair in a ponytail and bright orange eyes with a different colored version of the Seitetsu Gakuin High School girlsuniform. The middle where my tie goes is orange, I wear an orange skirt, I have white waist high leggings, and I wear white sneakers with an orange outline. My body? I dunno, maybe a medium sized build? Albeit with SOME curves.

"WHAT THE HELL?! I DON'T EVEN GO TO SEITETSU GAKUIN!" I shout "Wait...I should probably just go back to bed. This seems too fake"

"It's not" says a voice behind me. It sounds like a human.  
So I step out of the washroom and hope to see a person. But instead...

"HEY! DOWN HERE!" shouts someone from below. I look down and see the Entrails animal Beat-Up Raven staring at me. The animal has a massive fist crater in the middle of it (where the guts spill out of it), the wings are made to show as if they had been plucked, and finally, where the eye is, there is (what looks to be) a gunshot. The other eye is just dangling on a piece of string.

"What the fuck?! You can talk?" I jump back, startled. I then proceeded to stomp on it multiple times

"Ow ow ow! Stop that!" shouts the animal. I stop. "Now that that's out of the way..."  
I realise I never looked at my arms, I check my left...nothing... my right ...THERE IS A BRACELET THAT NEVER WAS THERE BEFORE!

I grab the stuffed animal by the neck

"You tell me what'a going on or you die" I say coldly

"Fine" the animal replies, "First off, you are a Kampfer. An elite warrior. Kampfer means fighter in Germab and Kampfers can only be girls so that's why you're a girl. There are also two factions; red and blue. In this case you are red. There are also three different types of Kampfers. Gewhehr, Schwert and Zauber. Gewhehr stands for gun in German, Schwert means sword in German, and Zauber means magic in German"

I check my arm, red bracelet. Check. Next I hold my hand in front of me, a black ball of flame appears.

"Woah! What the fuck! I set my hand on fire!" I shout as I whisk my hand.

"You in this case are a Zauber. One of the rare'er types of Kampfers" Beat-Up Raven continues, ignoring what I said, "Most Kampfers are Schwert or Gewhehr. Your bracelet will also flash when near another. You also have 20 seconds before you transform. Did I mention you can use your bracelet as a USB and hacking terminal? That is if you are into that stuff"

"That's cool-n-all...but...how do I change back into a boy?" I ask. Dumbfounded

"You don't know how?" asks Beat-Up Raven

"Nope." I reply

"I'll do it for you then. Lay on your bed and close your eyes" Beat-Up Raven explains  
I lay on my bed but don't close my eyes.

"Why do I..." I was about to ask

"Hiiyah!" shouts Beat-Up Raven

I close my eyes and whimper.

When I wake up, I check the mirror. I see my normal attire, a white shirt with a white vest (with an orange outline), blue faded jeans, and my regular boy suzed sneakers. (My sneakers have the same color scheme as the ones in my girl form). My hair and eyes also returned to the dark orange it was.

"Oh thank god...BACK TO GAMES I GO!" I shout as I rush over to my chair and load up Elsword on my computer

*Ding Dong*

"Who could that be? Nobody rings on Mondays" I ask myself as I walk to the door of my house and open it.

"Hiya Philip!" shouts Neptune

"N-Neptune?! Is this some sick joke? Are you really going to do what I think you're going to do?!" I ask, startled. Out of all people, I did not expect Neptune

Anyways meet Neptune Kirishito. Resident doofus in school (so her friends tell me online) and still manages to pass. She has light purple hair and wears the regular Seitetsu Gakuen girls uniform. She is also a third year in said school.

I shut the door and hide in the washroom. Making sure to lock it. Neptune walks in and tries to open the washroom door. Obviously she can't cause it's locked.

"Come on Philip! You need to get out more! You're one of the most popular guys in the school! And you aren't even there!" Neptune shouts

"That's horseshit!" I shout back.

Neptune slips me a piece of paper. I pick it up, it reads: Most Popular (Guys): Klements Senou 3... , and the list goes on and on about random guys I don't know

"Okay, so I am. So what's the difference?" I ask

"Don't you get it? People want you there!" Neptune shouts

"Why does it even matter? They'd be pretty dissapointed in what they saw!" I retort

Neptune sighs before saying "And that's why I woke up early. I knew this would happen."

My eyes widen in realisation of what Neptune just said "Wait...you actually care enough for me that you would wake up this early just to get me to go back to school?" I ask

I had done my first year of Seitetsu Gakuen and soon became a NEET after that. Let's just say it sucked for me.

"Yes Philip, I care that much that I would do this" says Neptune warmly as I unlock the door to the bathroom, open it, and start crying in her arms.

"I-I-I never t-t-thought that anybody w-w-would care for m-m-me." I stutter.

Honestly, I'm so happy that someone cares for me. That's why I quit Seitetsu, it was because everybody hated me except Neptune. Even still with that, I kept being shunned. Eventually I gave up and looked to video games as to find me happines.

"Well I do. Now let's hurry up, bus is gonna come soon!" shouts Neptune as she races off, leaving a smoke trail behind her. I watch as she continues running until having to run around a corner. Unfortunately for her, she turned too early and hit the pole straight in the face. I facepalm as I change into the regular Seitetsu guys uniform and grab my briefcase. I hold it behind my back, walking calmly to Neptune and picking her body up. Once I reach the bus station, I drop her on the bench.

"Oh, Hi Philip-kun! Are you going to school finally?" asks Kaede Sakura (too much description bad for me...)

"I...maybe?" is all I can mutter out. I may not show my anti-social side to Neptune (she is my closest and only friend after all), but to everyone else, I don't like to talk much and just stay quiet for the most part

"Well that's good to hear!" replies Kaede. Shen then notices Neptune on the bench,

"Oh my...did Neptune-san hit her head on the way here?"

I say and do nothing. I don't know how to respond. Nobody ever asked me that question.

"I'll take that as a yes then" says Kaede.

The bus finally appears and I pick Neptune up from the bench. Kaede helps me get Neptune into the bus and helps me pay the bus ticket for her. (I was short a few hundred yen)

When we finally arrive at Seitetsu Gakuen, I part ways with Kaede and head towards my first class...Drama. Fuck me

"Hey, is that Philip?" I hear someone ask

"Yea." says another

"Well he's gotten better now. I didn't even think that's possible, since he became a NEET for half the school year" says the first

I shrug it off and head towards the Drama room. The bell rang as soon as I got there.

That's just great...and I was hoping to get some resting time..

Students start to file in and one of them starts walking towards me.

"What does this guy want from a former NEET like me?" I ask myself as the guy stops in front of me and holds out his hand. He wears glasses, has brown eyes and black short spiked hair. He has a moustache, and that's basically the defining feature for this guy. Seeing as he is wearing the standard uniform.

"So your Philip Klements huh? Nice to meet you, I'm Landon Takihiko" the newly named Landon says.

I awkwardly hold out my hand, awkwardly shaking Landon's.  
"How...you know...name?" I ask awkwardly. (Awkward-ception! I KNOW RIGHT?!)

Landon holds up a photo. I don't look that much different than I did a year ago. I nod in approval.

"Let's sit down now" says Landon gesturing towards the cold hard floor.

I follow him and sit next beside him. But why does this Landon guy want to be my friend? Is he a friend of Neptune? Or do I know him online by a different name?

"Who...are..." I was about to ask

But then, I hear my teacher say "Philip Klements?"

I weakly (and slowly) raise my hand.

"Ah...finally you are here after missing half the school year. You have a lot of work to make up young man" says the teacher. Everyone of my classmates except Landon stare at me in awe that I am finally here.

"Stop staring! Philip, I hope you still have some drama skills, because you're going to be acting Much Ado Bout Nothing with Landon" the teacher explains, "He hasn't had a partner the whole time anyways"

Landon's sweat drops, "Heh heh..."

I awkwardly facepalm and mutter "Why...?"  
So for an entire hour I had to remember a whole bunch of lines and speak them. Not to mention, act them. But instead I leave my classmates and Landon in awe as I flawlessly say the lines and act the scenes. Without once needing to hold a peice of paper in my hand.

After that, my day continues as normal. I avoid people, they gossip about me, bleh bleh bleh. It's not until lunch where I had a problem. My bracelet started to glow. So I had to sneak my way into the girls washroom to let myself transform. After said transformation was over, I cautiously look around. It's then that I hear slicing of bullets from a hall not too far from here. I walk towards the sound and see Shizuku fighting an orange-redish haired girl and a blue haired one. Both have blue bracelets.

Shizuku notices me and shouts "You! Help me here!"

I nod as I fire a black fire ball at the orange-redish girl

"Woah! Shit!" shouts the girl as she barely dodges my Zauber.

"Wait..." I mutter, "I'm around more than two people! Shit!"

After that realisation, my aim went from good to terible and I kept missing my Zauber. Hand shaking from my anxiety.

"Gah! I need to figure out something. And fast...I got it!" I think to myself. What I'll do is that I'll charge Shizuku-san's kunai with my Zauber.

"Here." I say pointing to my hand (which had the ball of fire) and her kunai. She caught on pretty quick and now she has kunai covered in black flame. I warily hide and let Shizuku-san do what needs to be done.

Eventually, the blue haired girl fired Zauber at the emergency shower. The blue haired girl and her orange-reddish haired friend cornered Shizuku. Shuzuku looked to her left, hoping to find me. But to no avail as I was hiding.

"Hey!" shouts the orange-redish haired girl, "What happened to that Zauber cunt you had?"

"I don't know. One minute she's here, the next she's not" Shizuku replies.

I start sneaking away after that, but I barely catch two more sentences "We'll find that bitch!" shouts the orange-redish girl

"Good luck with that" replies Shizuku...

[Next day]


End file.
